This invention relates to an applicator for applying liquids such as sun tan oil to a person's body, including the back of the body, and characterized by a roller which contains the liquid, and all of which is manipulated by a handle that provides an extension for access to one's back and for easy reach to the extremities of one's legs.
Heretofore, roller type applicators have been provided with a liquid supply through the handle, and fountain type painting devices involving rollers charged with a supply of paint have been available. However, the prior art devices have not provided the necessary simplicity and practicality suitable for the application of sun tan oils and the like. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a roller type applicator for applying oil and the like to one's body, wherein the oil is stored in the roller and is under a person's control for its descrete application. Accordingly, the roller is a liquid container having a replaceable closure, and is sectional for controlled manipulation of valve means incorporated therein for the discharge of said liquid. The liquid discharge is into an absorbent pad or sleeve that distributes the liquid throughout the peripheral surface of the roller for its application to body parts that are engaged thereby.
An object of this invention is to provide a liquid applicator of the type under consideration which is capable of being fabricated of the fewest number of injection molded plastic parts, and having the required functions. Firstly, the roller liquid container must be liquid tight when filled, it being an object of this invention to seal between sections of which the roller is constructed. Secondly, the roller liquid container must be valved to alternately store or discharge the liquid, it being an object of this invention to utilize restricted rotation of the roller sections with features incorporated therein as a valve. Thirdly, the discharge of liquid must be evenly distributed over the exterior of the roller, it being an object of this invention to provide manifolding within the roller sections for the uniform distribution of liquid into an absorbent pad or sleeve for application onto the body parts engaged thereby. Fourthly, the roller sections must be tightly assembled for both liquid storage and application, it being an object of this invention to utilize a handle which applies axial forces through opposite trunnion bearings which holds the roller sections assembled with pressure applied to seals. And fifthly, it may be desired that a scrubbing action be applied by the roller, it being an object of this invention that lock means prevent rotation of the roller when so required.